


beyond acquiescence

by gabrieros (alienboyv)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (not explicitly stated but dw hes always chubby w me), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Btw this is in English the summary is jus from a spanish song sorry, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Dancing, First Time, Footnotes, Gentle Sex, Lowercase, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Crowley, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Thirsty Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), cuco is a god, for the aesthetic, ive never used footnotes b4 be Gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/gabrieros
Summary: cuando veo esos ojos, ahí es donde quiero vivir[when I see those eyes, that's where I want to live]





	beyond acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO AWKWARD FOR ME I HAVENT WRITTEN SEX SINCE I WAS 11 (pls dont ask its so fucking bad i deleted that shit AGES ago it was on wattpad)  
its? non explicit? i mean its Sex but its not like. yknow.  
vividly descriptive of the actual sex shit becos. im....a virgin
> 
> also summary from amor de siempre by cuco!!! i found a translation of it in the comments but idk how accurate it is. im only a beginner in spanish so i cldnt translate all of it n i dont trust google translate so. sorry.

crowley watched as his angelic counterpart rolled his hips, nothing like his usual out of date gavotte moves.

_they just wanted to dance and have some fun. now the demon was sitting on the angel's bed watching every unangelic and breathtaking move._

now aziraphale was dancing and by god, crowley wanted to have some fun with him. the angel was so enticing, so inviting, he didn't realize the things he did to crowley.

_the original tempter being tempted, eh?_

aziraphale continued to move with the music, almost not noticing how crowley stopped in his tracks. _almost_.

as he danced, his cardigan began slipping off his shoulders and soft shirt underneath it lifting up, he slowly twirled. his shoulder and hips moving tantalizing, slowly in sync.

he winked when he turned back to crowley, suddenly stopping and snorting at the look on crowley's face. crowley's face, full of flush, looked away. he crossed his legs over his predicament, his _Effort_.

aziraphale smirked, going back to dance. crowley turned back once he knew aziraphale wasn't looking at him. he was utterly enraptured by aziraphale's movements and his body.

a blind man could see how gorgeous aziraphale was. with his soft curves, his hair making an almost-halo, hazel eyes that felt deeper than the ocean, his blinding smile, his plush hips, his, _urm, adequate[1]_ rear-end, his enthralling aura, his adorable mannerisms, his everything. a blind man could also see that crowley was utterly, totally, completely, absolutely obsessed with this ravishing angel. 

so obsessed, so enthralled, so enraptured, so bewitched...

he didn't even notice the plush angel slide into his lap. the plush angel with a cardigan slipping off, a soft shirt showing the bottom part of his stomach, with lacey night shorts, slide into his lap.

"is this alright?" the ethereal being dared to ask as if the demon wouldn't be. who wouldn't be alright with this, _no_, who wouldn't get on their knees and beg for this?

crowley surely would. he nodded, realizing he didn't quite know what this was.

that was until aziraphale grabbed his face, slamming his lips into his, passionately kissing and licking at crowley. crowley was on cloud nine, after finally coming to his senses and no longer in an aroused comatose state he grabbed the angel's hips, unknowingly grinding into him. they continued, grabbing at each other. crowley ripped off his black dress shirt as aziraphale shimmied off his cardigan and shirt.

crowley was left in his briefs and aziraphale, his night shorts. crowley put their foreheads together and looked into those drowning eyes.

"if you want to stop, say something. at any time. i don't care. just tell me if you want to stop. do you want to go through with this? i-"

"shut up and ravage me, darling." he didn't need to be told twice.

suddenly they were in the nude and slickness was poured onto crowley's hand. slowly, his pushed his fingers into aziraphale's entrance. aziraphale whimpered, putting his head on crowley's shoulders. he brushed his fingers over crowley's chest, rubbing once he saw the way crowley groaned.

they continued at this until the third finger. "please, dear. _please, please, please,_ i need you in me. i need to feel you. i need _you_."

he lined his cock up with aziraphale's entrance. he slowly bottomed out.

"thank you, thank you-" he moaned loudly. "i love you, crowley, i'm entranced by you. i love you, i love you, i love-"

crowley thought he could come from just that. "i'm fucking obsessed with you, angel. i can't never stop thinking about you, not sure i ever have. you're sublime, extravagant, you're a fucking luxury, angel." he sucked a breath in as he thrusted. "and you're all fucking mine. don't worry, though, love. i've always been yours."

aziraphale let out a delicious moan, he looked wrecked. eyes glazed, lips glossy, curls an utter mess. crowley loved every second of it.

it was a heat building up in his stomach. it began before he knew it.

"dear, dear- love, i'm going to-"

"fuck, same here, dove," he breathed in, a groan escaping his lips.

before he knew it, he felt a tightening around his prick. he grabbed aziraphale by the face and began making out with him through the climax. aziraphale panted as he parted their lips for a moment, joining back once he felt crowley release as well.

they both cleaned up, putting themselves under aziraphale's covers.

"did you mean it?" the first few exchanged since laid down.

"uhm?" crowley questioned.

"do you...really love me? see me like, urm, that[2]?" crowley smiled softly, caressing aziraphale's cheek.

"every word, love, every word." aziraphale kissed him.

"ditto." he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> 11what that mean is it's exquisite.[return to text]  
22in case you couldn't tell, 'that' meant exquisite. lavish. lovely. the most perfect, unperfect thing. his gorgeous, hedonistic, breathtaking angel.[return to text]
> 
> deleted text:  
"thank almighty for modern music."
> 
> "thank someone for cuco."


End file.
